I'm A Monster
by Unstoppable Cyborg
Summary: After Adrien has a nightmare, Nino tries to comfort him. Mild Bubblecat/Meow Mix/Adrino. TW for attempted suicide and a hole lot of gore/blood. In fact, I'm going on the safe side by rating it M for gore.
**Disclaimer: I don't own** ** _Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir_** **. Or at least I don't at the time of writing this. It would be pretty cool if all of the rights were handed over to me, but then it'd change from a kids show to a gore-filled angst train. Even then, this fic would not be canon.
**

 **Also, I began writing this before "Jackady" and the origin episodes and didn't feel like changing the plot, so I'd like to apologize for any OOC-ness on Gabriel's/Hawk Moth's part.  
**

* * *

Ladybug closed her eyes and reached up in an attempt to kiss him, but he was faster. Swiftly, his claws tore through the girl he hated. She didn't have time to scream as her blood vessels burst, muscles tore, and bones shattered. Chat Noir cut her ears off, too filled with glee and hatred to care. He grabbed the kwami attempting to escape, and stood up.

"The Miraculous?" Dark Cupid asked, or more like demanded, his hand outstretched.

"What about them?"

"We had a deal. I'd help you destroy Ladybug if you gave me her Miraculous. Now give it to me."

A grin spead across Chat's lips. "And have you give them to another person I hate, hate for both sides of him? Someone I hate just as much as Ladybug? No," he said as his eyes turned gold and all the metal on him silver. "Let me teach you the true meaning of hate." Within seconds, the only thing black on him was his lips and his pupils. A silver bracelet appeared on his wrist, in the form of a lucky charm he had received - or had he received it yet? A supernova of destructive energy emanated from Chat Blanc's form, turning Paris into a post-apocalyptic wasteland. Screams could be heard before quickly dying out.

"Look at you," said a voice that caused Chat Blanc to spin around, seeing Ladybug's body stand up. "You truly are your father's son."

"My Lady? But... but I killed you!" he shouted as his Dark Cupid's magic lost its hold on him. Surprisingly, his words didn't fall upon deaf ears despite them being detached.

"That you did, but not here, and not now." The area shifted, and then they were in the room where Hawk Moth stayed rather than spend time with his son. "No, it was here." She stepped aside, revealing three dead bodies. Nino's, Alya's, and Marinette's, which was really her own. All three were mutilated by claws and mutilated by magic.

He blinked, his eyes changing back to green. "That didn't... I didn't kill them!"

"Oh, so you didn't kill Nino and Alya, but you killed me?" Ladybug said, and Marinette stood up to join her.

"I guess your so-called love is just a fake. Just as fake as you are," she said, her lifeless glazed-over eyes meeting his. His suit changed back to black and his bell back to gold. The two of them exploded into blood red ladybugs, attacking him. In self defense he clawed at them, his gloves and claws changed to red, the same red as the blood pouring from the wounds of his dead friends. Her earrings fell to the ground, shattered, before transforming into the stiff bodies of Tikki and Plagg.

"And once again you've failed me," said Hawk Moth's voice. Adrien spun around, only to find that Hawk Moth wasn't wearing his mask. That managed to somehow make him even more terrifying. "It's a good thing that I was able to salvage from you the parts that are actually worth something." Chat Blanc stepped out from behind him, grinning. "And don't worry, I'll allow him to keep your friends." Nino and Alya got up, transforming into Bubbler and Lady Wifi.

"Now to destroy what's useless," Gabriel said, and Chat Blanc activated Cataclysm.

Chat Noir was rooted in place by Lady Wifi, and Bubbler created a swarm of bubbles that stripped him of his mask and his suit, leaving him defenseless. They didn't wash away the blood from his hands as he struggled against the restraint of the pause icon. "Oh, stop it. You know that a monster as worthless as you deserves this," Chat Blanc taunted. He brought it down upon Chat Noir's body, causing the latter to scream in agony as he felt his body turn against itself, destroy itself.

* * *

"Aah-mmph!" Adrien covered his mouth with his hand as he sat up in his sleeping bag, trying to not wake up Nino even as he sent the kwami on his chest flying.

"Bro? That you?" Nino muttered sleepily, peeling his eyes open. A blur that would have been blond if either of the boys had full-color night vision quickly made it's way back to the pillow on the floor as a grumpy kwami flew to the bedside table. He knew better than to do anything to aggravate the boy; this Chat was lucky to even be alive given what had happened a few hours ago. It wasn't often that Ladybug's magic was strong enough to save a person given the circumstances he had faced. So instead of telling Adrien to give him cheese, he spoke to the boy's friend. Perhaps Nino would be able to do what he had not with all the others.

"He's awake," the kwami said to him.

Nino slipped carefully slipped out of his own bed and onto the floor. He nudged his friend. "Plagg and I both know you're not sleeping, so... do you want to talk about it?"

Adrien looked opened his eyes and looked away before speaking. "About what?" he asked dully.

Nino bit his lip. There was so much he wanted to ask, but he also didn't want to "Well, you woke up screaming. Do you want to talk about that?"

"I killed you," the model said, and paused before he went on, checking to see if his friend would jerk away in horror due to the revelation. Instead, his amber eyes filled only with sympathy. "I killed you, and Alya, and Ladybug, and Marinette, although that would mean I killed her twice. I also killed Tikki and Plagg." He could feel the kwami's eyes on him. How many times had Plagg heard his charges speak of killing him?

"But then you and Alya came back from the dead as your akuma forms," Adrien continued. Nino turned his head so he could meet his friend's eyes.

"Dude, it's okay. We're fine. You didn't kill us," he said in a way that would hopefully be perceived as reassuring.

"I'm such a monster," was Adrien's reply. A broken look started to creep onto his face, one that terrified the former bubble akuma. Chat Blanc had worn that exact same look on his face right before he had used cataclysm. Before he could begin to speak, the so-called "monster" began to speak again. "I didn't scream when I saw your mutilated bodies, or the blood on my hands. I screamed when Chat Blanc used cataclysm on me. I shouldn't have screamed then. I should have taken it. I deserved to die." He closed his eyes in guilt and then opened them in surprise as he felt Nino's arms practically squeeze him into a hug hard enough to shatter his ribs. Plagg landed on his head and began to pat it.

"Don't ever say that again, bro," Nino said, though his voice was slightly muffled by being buried in his friend's shirt. "Please don't ever say that again, or think that again if it's possible because you are in no way a monster - no more than anyone else who has ever had an akuma. And more importantly, you don't deserve to die."

* * *

The battle had been fierce, what with having to avoid an-extremely superpowered Chat Noir - no, he was technically Chat Blanc given his white suit - completely destroying them with his seemingly unlimited Cataclysms. Even Hawk Moth seemed a bit perturbed by what his akuma - _his son_ \- was doing. Not that anyone currently on Ladybug's side knew about their connection, of course.

The most unnerving part about him, however, were his eyes. They were gold, but every so often Chat Blanc would grow slightly less ruthless, slightly more sad. When that happened green began to creep back into his eyes. However, the gold quickly ate it up so that he couldn't actually do anything.

"Why don't you just kill me?" he taunted, and Hawk Moth's pink outline of a mask began to form. No. Were his son's thoughts actually leading to... Gabriel had to stop this, but removing his powers would only make things worse. A quick Cataclysm was sent to the mask outline, and Hawk Moth clutched his head in pain as a migraine descended upon him.

"Oh, come on," Chat taunted, his eyes glinting with malice and hatred. It was hard to tell whom it was directed at. "You know I'm a monster, or are you just too weak to kill me?"

"Adrien, this isn't you!" Nino screamed out, even as Alya pulled him out of the way of another blow. The boy in white blinked harshly, and when his eyes opened they were almost entirely green.

"I... no. That is me," Chat said remorsefully. He gave a look towards the man in purple, his eyes becoming completely green. "Sorry for being such a failure." He then pressed his destructive hand to his heart and gave out a scream. Everyone else seemed to scream out his name at the same time.

Ladybug threw up her lucky charm - a sheet of metal that had served as a shield when her leg had gotten trapped - high up into the air, screaming for Miraculous Ladybug to fix things. Oh, Hawk Moth's migraine disappeared, and so did the various scrapes on Alya and Nino, and Plagg began to wake back up, but it didn't help Chat Blanc. She shattered the bracelet - it hadn't been so lucky after all - and cleansed the akuma.

Adrien dropped to the floor, his breathing ragged. Hawk Moth tried to run towards him, but a yo-yo stopped him. "Take one more step towards him and I'll kill you," the girl in spots said as she picked up her classmate.

He wasn't going to listen to her, but then his son's words, ones that had been directed at him, rang once again through his ears. "Sorry for being such a failure." Did Adrien really think that? He ended up letting them go with the last remaining piece of his family.

* * *

Adrien bit his lip, not really believing his friend, but honestly hoping that there was a chance that maybe, just maybe, he was worth something, that he didn't deserve to die.

After the DJ had gone back to bed and Plagg seemed to go back to sleep, the miraculous holder took out his phone. There was one unread message from his father that he had been avoiding. It was probably something like a deadline to give him the miraculous or an angry note saying that Adrien had been disowned, because of course he was unworthy of love, wasn't he?

Instead, the message was very different.

 _Adrien, if you're reading this, then please know that I love you and I have never thought that you are a failure. I understand if you never want to see me again given what I have put you through, but please get help. I don't want to lose you; I understand that I've already lost you to everything but death, so please don't hurt yourself. I love you, even if the feeling isn't mutual, because you are my son and I want to protect you. If that means I'm out of the picture, then so be it. Just please get help. I love you._

He stifled a sob as to not wake Plagg and Nino up a second time.


End file.
